Crazy World Of Life
by Trisha Morgan20
Summary: Can Derek and Tish work through their diferenance or will it tore them apart. Will Tony take rule 51 and date a co-worker or will Sam reject and follow that rule and not let him in.
1. Chapter 1

Crazy World of Life

Chapter 1: Life

My life is very much a roller coaster, I haven't spoken or seen my sister and my friend over 7 years. Plus my job is so demanding it reguires my attention 24\7 I don't have much time for family and friends. Will maybe some time with them but it's always ruin at the end by a phone call. Today I'm stuck in heavy traffic late for work and thinking should I really tell Morgan how I feel about him. The only people who knows I like him are Emily and Garcia, but knowing the team they all know about it. I pulled into a parking lot to a cafe to wait out the traffic. Sam was in the Cafe with Kenny, Abby, and Tony talking and laughing about the random things about work and the almost being killed. "It was your fault for our last case that the bastard almost got away DiNozzo!" said Sam "No it was ..." "Oh no your not blaming it on me or on Mcgee!" said Kenny.

Abby just smiles at the conversation they were having "Oh hey wait remember that prank we pulled Sam?" ask Abby "Yea that was funny." "Whoa what prank?" ask Kenny "The one that DiNozzo fell into after he got me with one." said Sam. "Oh now I remember you jack with his chair without him knowing and he went straight to the floor." Kenny said smiling "Ha ha very funny." said Tony frowning. I walk in to the counter "Sweet Tea plz?" "Coming right up miss." the guy said winking at me, I just rolled my eyes and look at some of the pasties they had "Here you go miss." "Thank you." I grab it and pay for it and went to find a table and found one close to Sam and Kenny's table.

"You were angry like a rhino that day." said Abby "Ha ha very funny after that I was very caution about my surroundings." I was listening but minding my own business but it was hard to cuz two people over there that I know were sitting there smiling and I was not at the moment, I was still trying to get the pictures of the last case I didn't get out of my head. I was interupted by someone tapping me on the shoulder notice it was a little boy. "Hey miss lady?" The little boy ask "Yea is there something I can help you with?" I ask looking at him and looking past him for something wrong.

"My dog ran off and I need help catching him plz help me!" The boy cried out which got the attention of a few people around us, "Okay I'll help you but I have to call my..." "No plz you have to help me now!" He grab me by the arm and guided me out to a car away from the front window and to the back part of the cafe. "Hold it kid where are we going!" "I saw him being drag this way!" My gut was telling me this was wrong but I was going by want my head was telling me. I tried to halt my feet but I had the boy to worry about. Right when I thought right on the gut feeling I was drug under by a rag that had some sort of chemical in it.

Kenny, Sam, Abby, and Tony finish their coffees and was out of the cafe and to their company car. "So any big plans after work guys?" ask Abby "I might though." said Kenny "I'm doing my own thing tonight" said Tony. They get to NCIS HQ to get some stuff done. Sam was typing on her computer when Gibbs came in. "Grab your gear we have a hostage situation." "Okay we're right behind you." While they were on they're way I was walking up from the drug I look around and notice I wasn't alone two other people were with me and notice they were Marnies. I also notice I couldn't move and I also heard some people yelling at each other. This also remind me of a case I did a week ago when I was talking with a suspect but realize she was the next victim. I put myself in danger then letting her get hurt. I ended up kicking his ass an all.

Derek was at the Bureau getting worried by the minute he knew Baby doll is usually here by this time. So he went to Hotch's office and knock on the door. "Struass hold on that thought. Come in?" Derek walk "Hey Hotch... oh sorry for disturbance but I think we might have a problem." "What?" ask Hotch "Tish isn't in and she is usually here by this hour and she would've called if she was 5 minutes late and it 10 past 5 minutes and no call." Hotch thought about it and Morgan was right she would of called if she was running late or couldn't make it "Morgan I want you and Reid to go to her house and see if she's still there and if not go to her favorite spot she goes to get her favorite tea." "right and if we don't see her in either spots?" "Then we have an agent in trouble."

Gibbs and his team was at the victims house setting up their equipment, so when the Bastard call they can track if they aren't smart. Sam was outside feeling like something was very wrong with this."Hey Sam you okay?" ask Kenny "No something doesn't feel right about this case I think someone is out to get someone and he's just been taking people that look like that person but I not sure." Kenny thought about it and he groan in annoyance "Dang your right it does feel that way." I was trying to move but it was hurting every muscle in my body the Marines saw me trying to get out of my binds and saw I was also crying trying to get out. I stop and cried my eyes out I was in a bind and Morgan had promise me back when we first start working he'll keep me safe.

I usually never cry like I am and crying makes it hard to breathe and I was choking for air and I guess one of the kiddnappers heard me and pulled the cloth away from my mouth so I can breathe. "We can't have you dying on us now can we?" "Y..you...we..re in ...prison the last time I put you there." "Got out on good behavior now no more talking for you." He put the cloth back over my mouth and left the room.

Morgan and Reid got to my place and notice that my car was gone which mean to them I wasn't home and that I might be at the cafe getting a sweet tea so they drove there and found my Car park in the parking lot "See she was taking to long here at the cafe Morgan nothing to worry about." said Reid, Reid was hoping he was wrong about it. Morgan and Reid walk in the Cafe went over to an employee "Hey Miss Im looking for the owner of that Mustang out there her name goes by Tish she comes here often?" ask Derek "I don't see her in here Morgan." said Reid "She came in order her drink and sat down right over there." The employee had said pointing to the table I was at "Thanks." Morgan walk over to the table and notice that my Purse sat there on the table and my tea half drank and my chair pulled out.

"Miss did she leave the cafe at all?" Morgan ask out loud "She left with a little boy helping him find his dog that got away from him." Morgan thought for a while "Did he go to anyone else?" "No straight to her which was odd, she likes to sit by herself in that very table she never really seems the talking type." Morgan grab the purse and was looking for my keys notice they weren't there "Hey Reid you see a coat?" "No guess she was in a hurry or at least waiting something out." "Hey Ma'am what time did she arrive here?" ask Morgan "Let's see it was 9 when she walk in cuz she was mumbling about heavy traffic." Reid look at the chair for a minute "Which direction did they take once out the door?" Ask Reid "Sorry I didn't get a direction." Said the employer.

Sam went inside with Kenny right behind her "Gibbs this whole case doesn't feel right." Sam said "I know I feel it too but we can't act on it yet." Morgan and Reid went back to my place to see if there was anything miss place while looking through the windows. Tony and Sam saw them through the windows from next door, "Hey Miss does your neighbor usually home during this hour?" ask Sam "No she's usually gone for a week every week." "Okay does she have company over when she is home?" "No not usually and if she did it was always business." Sam thought for a minute then ask this question "Have you seen those two anywhere?" She pointed out the window the lady look "No I never see them before." "Tony Sam go see why they are looking around that house." "Got it boss." said Tony

Morgan and Reid meet back up on the front porch "I don't see way in." said Reid "Then I'll make one." "Freeze NCIS!" shouted Tony with his gun drawn "Whoa whoa!" Derek yelled putting his hands up Reid doing the same. "State you business!" yelled Sam "Morgan she looks like..." "Not now Kid." "State it." said Tony "Look our co-worker hadn't shown up to work and we're just worried about her." said Reid "Name of this Co-Worker?" ask Tony "Name won't be present if your guns are drawn." Tony look them over and saw nothing wrong with them yet. "Any ID on you?" ask Tony Morgan was thinking and he forgot his FBI Badge at the office. "I have a driver ID on me." And was thinking the same thing and had also forgot his.

( I don't own any of the Criminal minds and NCIS Characters just Tish, Sam and Kenny)


	2. Chapter 2

Crazy World of Life

Chapter 2: Saving a life

Recap: "Any ID on you?" asks Tony Morgan was thinking and he forgot his FBI Badge at the office. "I have a driver ID on me." And was thinking the same thing and had also forgotten his.

Morgan saw Reid's face and notice he didn't have is Badge either and another thing his gun wasn't on his hip like always. "Do you have any hidden weapons on you and be honest we are going to search you." said Sam thinking again Morgan did have his hidden gun at his ankle. Reid was calm but knew he forgot his gun as well thinking it wasn't needed. "I have one at my right ankle for safety measures." said Morgan being honest. Sam looks at Tony "What?" "You have to search them I'm a girl and it'll make them feel uncomfortable." "Hey look to make it easier on you guys we can just leave." said Reid.

Morgan put his arms down "Look we came here to look for our friend making sure she was okay cuz she hadn't shown up to work." Said Morgan his face was of worry "She is always in early never late." said Reid putting his arms down. Tony put his gun away and put his hand on Sam's hands. "Put the gun away." "Why?" "They're not here to break in." "But he said he was….." "I know what he said but he's worried about his friend and he thinks she gotten missing let them be." said Tony looking at Sam.

I was lying down on my side crying again cuz I can feel blood in my hands. I was trying so hard to get out of here not wait to see what he was going to do to me. I was going to rolled to my stomach when I was grab by my hands by someone and he pulled me up on my feet hurting me while he was at. "You're going to tell them to back off, if they want to see any of you alive." "I'm not going to! Why do you need them anyways?"

Sam put her gun away and look at them both "Is there any way we could help you search for her?" ask Sam. By that time Kenny came out with a frown "Hey Sam Tony the bastard called and he trying to get someone to tell us to back off." "We have to go you two stay out of trouble." said Tony. "We always stay out of trouble." Said Reid, Morgan smiled while turning to leave. Sam ended up looking at Morgan's ass as he left. Tony was already inside the other house, Kenny who was still there notice but he didn't look of course but saw Sam's eyes somewhere that is shouldn't be but want can he do he was a guy and she was a girl crushing on a guy.

Morgan got back to the Bureau with Tish's things "Any luck finding her?" ask Emily "No but I found her things at a café and her car park in the parking lot and she was nowhere." said Derek. "Did anyone see her leave?" ask Hotch "The employer said she left with a boy who had lost his dog and wanted her help." said Reid. "But something about it doesn't sit right with Me." said Derek "What could that be?" ask Emily "I think the dog was a ruse to get her alone." said Derek. Rossi thought on it "We should go to the scene and look around the café for any clues of a dog or of a kidnapping."

"Sam, this guy is sick." said Kenny "How so?" ask Tony and Sam "He torture the girl that was on the phone talking to us without hanging up." "Is it still going on?" ask Sam "No that's why I came and got you two." "Why would he torture the girl? Is she a marine?" ask Tony "That we don't know." said Gibbs Sam sat there listening to the tape they record. "Hey Kenny the voice of the girl sounds familiar." "That's what I told Gibbs but I couldn't place it." "I'm going to call Abby and see if she can find a voice match for it?" said Sam

Abby was dancing in her lab listening to her music, when the phone rang "Hello you got Abby speaking speak your truth." "Hey Abby its Sam I want you to do you a Voice Match against this girls and see who it belongs to." "You do know voice matches are the hardest to figure out when you don't have anything to voice it with." "I know Abby but please the voice sounds familiar to me but I can't place it." "Okay I'll try to get something to match it but if nothing comes up you're have to get other copy." Abby said with a determined tone.

I lay there beaten and trying to stay in this world but I kept slipping into the darkness but my will was strong. One of the marines was scared that he'll do the same thing to him but my mind was telling me he wouldn't do that to them. "Stay…..strong. Mar…" I ended up coughing up blood. I lost the battle to stay awake.

Derek was worried and angry at the same time wondering why someone would or why she would just disappear like that. "Morgan we got some bad news and you might not like It." said JJ "What is it JJ?" "You know the case we did in Montana a year back with John Hoffman the Unsub." "Yeah, what about him JJ?" Derek was getting to the point where he wanted the answer. "He escapes prison two days ago and they lost track of him but not until he purchase an airline ticket by credit card." "What airline ticket did he purchase?" Derek asks with a serious look. "He got a Virginia airline ticket." JJ said with a worried stare. "What he's here in Virginia!"  
"We have to figure out why he came here and if he has Tish." said Hotch coming from his office.  
"We better make it fast if he has her he going to make her one of his victims!" said Derek "We all know that Morgan."

Abby was going through every voice comparison she had on the NCIS database, but got nothing. Abby slump in her chair disappointed in herself that she couldn't get a match. "I've tried everything that we had and I got nothing." "What you working on Abbs?" asks McGee "I'm working on voice comparisons for Sam she said the voice was familiar to her and she what to find out who it was." "Have you gone through everything?" "Yes I have and I got nothing to go on." "Maybe you should try the FBI's database maybe they have the comparison you're looking for." "McGee your awesome you know that." "Thanks I try my best."

Garcia was sitting at her desk going through the John Hoffman case trying to find some connection to Tish but of course there was, Tish was on the case will the whole team was. As she was reading the case she spotted something in the database and notice that someone was hacking or at least reading the case she had up.


	3. Chapter 3

Crazy World of Life

Chapter 3: Worlds in between

Recap: Garcia was sitting at her desk going through the John Hoffman case trying to find some connection to Tish but of course there was Tish was on the case will the whole team was. As she was reading the case she spotted something in the database and notice that someone was hacking or at least reading the case she had up.

Abby and McGee was just about to read this file to see if it had a voice Comparison they could use, but they were stopping short. They couldn't get any farther Apparently Garcia had caught them and shut them out. Abby and McGee was trying to figure out how to stop the process but nothing work. "Oh bumper we were shut out!" said Abby "Yeah, no joke, but what are we to tell boss?" "Umm, I don't know?"

After Garcia was sure they weren't coming back she went to tell Hotch, "Hotch we have a serious problem!" "What kind of problem?" "There were some people from NCIS looking into the John Hoffman Case." Garcia said concern. Derek grabs his coat and his other belonging "Heading to NCIS to find out why they are interested in John Hoffman."

Gibbs was in the kitchen of the victim's house when he came back to the living room he looks at Sam and Tony. "Sam Tony I want you 2 back at NCIS and get background on the friends and the other family members on both sides on the family." "How deep do you want me to go?" ask Tony "As far as it goes." "Alright we're on it." said Tony. Derek was just about to head out of the squad room when Emily caught him by the door "It's alright that I come with you?" "Sure."

Tony and Sam were on their way to NCIS "Hey Sam I've been thinking about something?" "What about Tony?" "Do you remember this morning about a little boy picking out one person out to help him and not anyone else?" "Tony it takes kids courage to ask adults for help with anything." "I know But why ask an FBI agent for help." "Even if I haven't seen her in 7 years she doesn't work for the FBI." "Then why was she wearing an Issue that is only given to law enforcers." Sam didn't have an answer for that and Tony knew that she didn't that's why he had to say it. "Wait you don't even know if she was carrying cuz she never took off her coat!" Sam said looking at him from the passenger's seat. Tony totally forgot about that but his gut was telling him that she was carrying and she was in fact an FBI agent.

Tony and Sam arrived at NCIS and went to the floor to their working quarters and notices that it was empty like they had it and also notice that McGee was having a hard time with an angry African-American man. "Hey can we help you?" ask Sam "Yeah, your agent was looking into some of the FBI classified files." Emily said Tony recognize Derek but not her. "Who are you we're already introduced to him but not you?" ask Tony "My name is Emily Prentiss." They had their coats on the arms Tony notice they had FBI issues guns. Derek was staring at them with an impatient stare. Sam quickly notice that Derek wasn't in the greatest of moods at the moment and she thought he was handsome angry.

John was leaning against a table talking to his partner who was useless to him but he had plans for him later on, he was about to get so serious talk to him when he Coughing in the room where their hostages were, so both men went to check it out. When they reach the room John saw what he didn't want to see, "So I guess I won this round huh, I also guess you can't handle the torture but you can handle the gruesome scenes I left behind in Montana." "So what are you going to do with her?" ask Phil his partner. "Leave her there let her fight for her life that she so claims to love more than her teams life."

Derek was busy trying to get Agent McGee to talk to him to even notice Sam eyeing him or he might've but kept to the issues at hand. "I want to know why you're so interested in the John Hoffman Case that was closed a year back in Montana?" Derek asks seriously Tony now understood why this guy was angry his friend was missing and he knows who has her. "We're looking for voices for a voice comparison that Sam wanted done cuz she told Abby it sounded familiar to her." said McGee trying to hide the nervous voice but it failed him.

Emily was trying to get things put together but when she look at Sam for just a minute it click. "Can we hear the tape please?" Emily asks hoping that it wasn't Tish's voice on it. "Sure but why?" ask Tony "Look just play it we just want to make sure it isn't our friend" said Derek "okay" Tony took the remote from McGee and played the tape and both Emily and Derek look at one another. "He's got….." Emily couldn't finish her sentence but Derek did "Baby Doll!"

Tony, McGee, and Sam all look at one another, "You know the girl on the tape that was being tortured?" ask Sam "Know her she's our friend." said Emily leaning on a desk. Derek was angry no more like piss off so he walks over to the wall and slams his hand over it "Damn it!" Derek yells clearly pissed off.

I knew this wasn't reality I was dead sitting in the dark wanting out thinking of Morgan and the others was he right was I being selfish with my life and not trust the team with it. Or was it that I never contact my sister lives like 3 miles from where I live. No my life isn't for myself, it's for the victims I save and the team I love. I was being poked when I woke up to see John Hoffman staring straight at me with a look that said 'I want to kill you' I of course took that avenge and grab a rock nearby and hit him over the head and made a crazy dash for an exit.

I notice his partner was on the phone with someone and notice he was making demands of money exchange for the marine's lives. I knew he was talking to the NCIS or it might be FBI but my chances were now. Gibbs had a cold glare at Tony and Sam, Not because they didn't being the background information he demand for them to get but they had brought the FBI into the case. "Why would you bring the FBI to a marine hostage situation?" "They think John Hoffman is relating to the hostage situation boss." said Tony "John Hoffman?" asks Gibbs confused.

Hotch didn't like giving this man the information about John Hoffman "John Hoffman was a serial killer that kidnapped and torture women over five days and then dumps them somewhere in the woods, He doesn't like it when someone disobey so most likely he'll have a partner in this he wouldn't be alone in this." said Hotch "He likes to play little jokes on his victims he torture." said Rossi "And sometimes he'll take his victims to their home and killed them there." said Reid "And we came to see if the tape you recorded is not a fake to toss us off guard." said Hotch.

Gibbs stared at Hotch and his team that he brought with him thinking on what to do, Sam went to sit next to Kenny on the couch. "Sam you do know bring the FBI in to this Gibbs will be angry with you and Tony for a couple of days." "Yea I know." "Please sir she's a friend of ours and we just want to make sure that this guy is back behind bars where he should be." said JJ "You guys do know I'm talking to the bastard right now!" "Do you have him on hold?" asks Hotch "Yes I do." Derek went around the couch and sat down on the love seat and took the guy off hold.

"Look John we know your there if you have her please know this we will hunt you down again and put you behind bars like we did in Montana, now I want to speak to her to know she's okay." said Derek. I was wrestling with the partner trying to get to the phone but the guy hit me hard in the ribs and I grunt out loud in pain. John grabs me by the hair. "Ah please let me go!" I yelled. Derek heard it and the tape they heard wasn't a fake. "I think not." said John grabbing the phone to talk to them, "If you want to see your friend alive again you do as instructed." Derek was clenching his fist in anger; Hotch just stares at the phone with a stern look.

"To keep her alive you have to play my game." "We're done with playing games John you better her back to us now!" said Derek angry "Wrong answer." John grabs a knife and cut me across the arm I scream in pain. The team flinches, but Derek he got angrier, "Now would you like to play or I'll just keep cutting her till you say yes." Derek put the John on hold. "We have to get Garcia to trace the number." "Good idea Morgan!" said Emily. Derek grabs his phone and dials Garcia's number "Hey you got the wonderful Penelope Garcia how can I help the most beautiful chocolate goodness." "Sorry Baby Girl no room for sugar talking I need you to trace the call that is taking place right now." "Okay Address to the location of where you're at." "Right next door to Baby Doll's house." "Okay just give me 2 minutes and you'll have you you're location of the call just keep the guy busy." "Don't worry Rossi has that under control." said Derek looking out to the living room from the kitchen.

I had five different cuts on me and I wanted to be found quickly and I was slipping again. "Oh you better hurry I think she's dying on me again." John said to Rossi. Rossi and the team all had a face of horror. Derek had to go outside so he could hit the tree till on the phone with Garcia. "Got it Derek got the location where the call is being made from." "Give it to me Garcia because we need it." "It's at an old navy training yard." "You're a savior Garcia thank you." "Aw you're welcome; now go get Tish for me." "I will Baby Girl." Derek hangs up the phone and went inside.

"I got the location Hotch!" "Where at." "An old navy yard." "I know where that is." said Gibbs. I was lying on the ground where I was earlier; John was keeping a very close eye on me and the other hostages. "You know they won't play your game like last time." I said to him with a smile. "You really need to stop thinking of stuff like that."

Derek was driving the black SUV with Sam, Tony, and Rossi. Sam was holding onto her seat along with Tony "He drives just like Ziva." "No, he doesn't!" said Sam Rossi was relax in the front seat. "So Derek who's your friend's name?" asks Sam. Derek knew if he tells her the name of the friend and finds out that it's her sister she won't cope with it. Tony saw Derek's eyes through the rear view mirror and knew that Sam wouldn't like the answer.

"Sam let's worry about that later we have to be focus on the task in front of us." said Tony. Sam gives Tony the look that said she wanted to know the name. But she couldn't ask again they were already there. Derek parked the SUV and got out and rushes to the door with Rossi and Hotch right behind him and they bust through the door.

I smiled when I heard the doors being kicked open. John look that way I found something heavy yet again I hit him over the head and fought with my binds at my feet. John was holding his head. "How do you find these things?" he asks me impressed. He was about to use my own gun on me. "But I'm getting tired of the bull shit!" I close my eyes for gun the shot and flinch when I heard it but I didn't feel the bullet tear through me I look to where the noise came from and saw Derek standing there.

"Derek?" I ask wondering if this was a dream. "This isn't a dream Baby Doll it's Derek." I smiled at him but went back to getting the rope off my foot. "Here let me help." Sam was standing there frozen, why would they not say they knew her sister, unless they wanted me to stay focus on the case and not lose my head on my sister being kidnapped by a bastard. "You okay Tish?" ask Hotch "Yes Hotch I am but I need to get to a hospital I can't keep my eyes focus right now." Derek got the binds off and Pick me up and carried me out to as quickly as possible to a SUV. "Morgan what are you doing?" asks Rossi "I'm taking her to the hospital we don't have time to wait for an EMT to get here."


	4. Chapter 4

Crazy world of life

Chapter 4: Savior

Recap: Derek got the binds off and Pick me up and carried me out to as quickly as possible to a SUV. "Morgan what are you doing?" asks Rossi "I'm taking her to the hospital we don't have time to wait for an EMT to get here."

I was happy to be in Derek's arm it made me secure. I put my face up to his neck and breathe in his scent the one I miss so much. Rossi was behind us with the keys, Derek place me inside the SUV and climb in next to me and Rossi in the driver side.

Sam was standing there next to Tony upset and was on the verge of crying. Kenny was looking around the scene and saw that the two Marines were okay. "The Marines are okay at least." "That's because Tish kept their attention to her and off them." said Emily "Pretty smart of her to do that." said Tony. Sam calm down she knew Derek was right in not telling her about it she was unfocused and she couldn't keep it together.

Rossi got them to the hospital, now it was the waiting game. Morgan was pacing he was indeed more worried than Rossi was at the moment. "Derek relax she'll be fine no need to make a moat in the hospital." "I know Rossi but this whole thing it got me frighten that an Unsub that we had put away had gotten out." Derek said with a heavy sigh and sitting down across of Rossi in the waiting room.

Tony put his arm up to comfort is partner that was standing next to him but put his arm back down going against it. Tony also notices that Kenny wanted to at least get her to lighten up a bit, but it was hopeless of right now. "Sam look your sister is going to be fine, her friends from the FBI are taking care of her so don't worry so much." said Ziva hoping that would make her get back to focus. "I know but how come we didn't see this happening when we heard that little boy yelled about his missing dog."

Tony notice Sam had a point there, they were at the Café when the little boy come in and was freaking out about his dog missing. Tony shook his head in disappointment in himself, he should've seen the signs of a lure but he did not see it. "Sam why don't we go see her at the hospital?" ask Kenny. Sam look at Kenny and smiled walking to the car, Kenny was close behind her with the keys in hand.

Derek was sitting patiently with some news about his Baby Doll when he heard a set of doors open him thinking it was towards the back but it was the front door to the hospital revealing two NCIS agents. "Any news on Tish?" asks Kenny in no one in particular "No news I'm afraid." said Rossi looking at them. Derek wasn't in the mood to talk at the moment he was in his thoughts about Baby Doll.

I walk out on my own after the doctor check me over; Derek was on his feet in an instant, I chuckled for him caring so much. "Hey Baby Doll you okay?" He asks concerned "Yeah Morgan I am, Thanks to you and everyone else." I said smiling. Sam smiled walking over to her sister giving me a tight hug. "Hey sis I miss you too but can't breathe." "Oh, I didn't know my fault." "Look I didn't mean to….." I started to say but she stops me. "It's okay your safe now and you have friend in the FBI that cares about you." Morgan and Rossi just smiled. Kenny notices they were more than just friends but he kept his mouth shut and wouldn't even say afterwards either.

We all walk out of the hospital I was next to my sister with a smile on my lips. Morgan knew better though. "So Tish how are you been for the last 7 years from us?" ask Kenny "Busy with work and making sure my bills are paid." I said with a smile "Good enough but why don't you ever stay in contact?" asks Sam "Well my work just keeps me from doing that." I said hoping Sam would leave it to that, but knowing her; she wasn't. "How busy is your work?" asks Kenny with a confused eyebrow. "Always busy." Morgan and Rossi were silently shaking their heads at Tish trying to redirect her work away from the FBI and it was working probably not to the one in the glasses but somehow redirected her sister into thinking otherwise.

Kenny stops by the dodge and opens the back seat door. "Hey you alright if Sam and I drive you home?" Kenny asks with a small smile. I smile back and turned towards Morgan and Rossi. "Morgan Rossi I'm letting them drive me home maybe get caught up with them." I said smiling at them.

As they were driving me home I was thinking how that guy got out of prison and it sure wasn't by good behavior. I knew Morgan and the others were thinking the same thing as I was. "So sis anyone you like?" "Huh? Not that I know of." "Are you sure it's not that African-American guy?" Sam asks with a grin of mischief. Kenny wanted to look at Sam with disbelief on to why she would say that. "Okay question to Sam? Why would you ask that question?" asks Kenny while keeping his eyes to the road. "Oh come on Kenny I just want to know if my sis has anyone important in her life." I sighed and went to looking out the window of the car as it was moving.

"Like you have anything to say in that matter Sam you like DiNozzo." Kenny said with a wolf grin on his face. "So what you like Abby!" Sam said sternly but a little loud. I look at them like they were crazy. "What are you two talking about?" I ask confused. "Nothing just ignores Kenny and his nonsense blabber mouth." said Sam with sarcasm in her voice. "Hey I'm not a blabber mouth!" I just rolled my eyes and went to looking out the window. "Hey you think maybe we can go the café to get my car I still have my keys in my pocket." I said looking at them through the rear view mirror. "Sure we could." said Kenny.

We get to the café to pick up my car I had my keys to Sam so she can drive so I can talk to Kenny and tell him what he's been wanting to know and to me to tell Sam on my own time but for now I'll tell Kenny. "So Tish your group of friends are FBI?" "Yea they are." "And so are you?" "Yea but don't tell Sam not yet till I at least want to." I said hoping he respect that answer. "I'll keep my mouth shut. Oh hey what about Sam's question to "anyone important in your life" part?" asks Kenny turning onto my street. "My team, Sam and you are the only ones important in my life right now." I said with a low voice but he heard me.

We pulled up to my house and I got out, Sam tossed me my keys and I unlock my door and walk in with Kenny and Sam right behind me. "So you want anything to drink before you have to leave?" I ask walking towards the kitchen. "No we have to get going, but hey giving me a call if you are in any trouble okay." said Sam handing me her card. I took the card and look at it. "I'll give you a call oh hey here my cell number." I said writing down my cell number and hoping they both don't call me in a middle of a case that I might be on. They waved bye and went off back towards their headquarters.

Kenny and Sam got back to headquarters in a good that their friend is safe at home and out of danger. Tony was working on some paperwork when they walk over. "Hey, you two you're back? How was the girl you went to go talk to?" "She's fine and I give her my number just in case she's in trouble." Sam said sitting at her desk "Oh do you know the girl?" Tony asks with a raised eyebrow. "She's my sister you idoit!" Sam said sternly "Oh my bad." said Tony with his hands up in the air in defeat.

Morgan and Rossi get's to the Bureau, taking the elevalor to the 12th floor and walking into the Squad room. "Hey you two, So is Tish okay?" Emily asks looking their way. "Yea she'll be okay, her sister took her home." said Morgan with a small smile. "That's sweet of her sister." said Garica who was sitting at Tish's desk with a small smile of her own. Morgan sat down at his desk. "Well I hope she'll be okay doing work tomorrow." Morgan said with a slight frown.


	5. Chapter 5

Crazy world of life

Chapter 5: Work never ends

Recap: "That's sweet of her sister." said Garica who was sitting at Tish's desk with a small smile of her own. Morgan sat down at his desk. "Well I hope she'll be okay doing work tomorrow." Morgan said with a slight frown.

I woke up the next morning with my phone going off I pick it up with a huff and answered "Hello?" "Hey it's Sam what are you doing this morning?" "Just waking up." I answered a little annoyed but than I check the clock "Oh Shit!" I said out loud enough for Sam to hear. "What?" "I'm late for work so I have to get going umm call me later okay." "Okay I will hold you to it want about Noon than?" "Umm sure call me than." I said was I was about the hang up and Sam just stared at her phone with Kenny reading a David Rossi book that McGee wanted him to read.

"Hey Kenny why are you reading a book that an FBI agent wrote?" "Hey McGee and I bet that Tony would get called idoit by you yesterday and I lost cuz you did and thought you weren't going to and yea." Kenny replied still reading the book. "Your an idoit for betting like that." Sam said shaking her head in disappointment "Hey you do it too with Abby so you have no room for shaking your head in disappointment Sam."

Sam just stares at Kenny from her desk, but what really got on her nerves today was Tony who was whistling to a song that she couldn't remember at the moment. "Hey did you guys heard about the 5 citizens being murder in Vermont?" said McGee walking in with a up of coffee. Tony looks up at him with a curious eyebrow at him. "Why are you interested into a vermont case that has to do with 5 victims?" "Hey it's all over the news Tony nothing I can do about that." McGee said sitting at his desk.

I walk into the Bureau and to the elevalor going to the 12th floor I notice an older agent in the elevalor too heading for the 6th floor. From what I remember his name was Tobias Fernall and that sometimes he was caught working with NCIS on cases that had to do with his and that he very close to and Agent named Jethro Gibbs. The agent was looking at me and it was making me very unsettled with it but it didn't last long his floor shown itself and he got off leaving me alone in the elevator.

Morgan and the others were in the conferences room going over the case when I walk in and notice the blue pin empty, so I drop my go bag by my desk and went to the conferences room and saw them sitting around the table breifing over a case. "Sorry for being late I overslept." "We weren't worried about it Tish we wanted you to have the week off to heal some more from the ordeal you went though." said Rossi with a warm smile on his lips.

"Oh but how come you guys didn't call or text to let me know about that?" I ask with a slight annoyed tone in my voice. "We did but all we got was you voicemail." said Emily with a little smile. "Oh geez I feel stupid now." "Hey don't think that Baby Doll you just didn't know." Morgan said trying to cheer me up. "Thanks Morgan since you guys don't need me I'll guess I'll head home or go see what my sister is up to." "Yea go do that it might do you some good." said Rossi with a smile.

Sam was sitting at her desk looking through some paperwork and typing up some loose work on the computer. I walk in the NCIS blue pin with two coffees and a sweet tea. The coffees were for Kenny and Sam for being there when I needed them. "Hey Sam and Kenny." I said with a smile Sam looks up and smiles "Hey Tish I thought you were late for work?" Sam said while getting up and walking over to me. "They didn't need me today." "So you drink coffee now?" asks Kenny coming over too "Nope these cup of coffees are for you guys so enjoy."

Sam and Kenny took the cups and took a sip, their world lite up for how good it tasted. "What coffee shop did you get these from?" asks Sam with an exciting voice. "The Cafe in Quantico." I said taking a sip of my sweet tea. "Wow and we thought the coffee that was coming from Quantico sucks." Kenny said with a laugh, I laugh with him cuz it was just funny. Tony was sitting watching them talk, Ziva was was doing her paperwork and McGee was almost drooling over the smell of coffee. I notice that Kenny was reading one of Dave's books. "So Kenny you reading one of Dave's books?" I said without even noticing that I said Dave, "Umm Yea but who's Dave?" Kenny asks confused

I facepalm myself for being stupid, "It's a nickname that David Rossi goes by sorry." "Sorry is a sign of weakness how many times have I to remember you this." said Gibbs walking pass us and to his desk, I just look his way with a curious look. "I'm sorry who are you?" I ask with a stern tone. "Gibbs meet my sister Tish. Tish met my boss Jethro Gibbs." Sam said a bit nervous from Gibbs stare that he was giving me but I was just standing there not fazed by it.

I let a sigh escape and look away cause I didn't want to go on an a dissusion about the whole saying sorry thing. Kenny notice I wasn't even in the mood to argue with anyone at the moment. Sam smile and guided me to her desk and told me to sit down. "So Tish why did you come here?" Sam asks with a smile. I smiled back and answered. "My job told me that I didn't have to come in that could stay home and rest." "Yea but there is something else too?" asks Kenny with his own smile. "Ummm no that's it." I said staring at Kenny.

Kenny shook his head and look at Sam. "She gone we can't get her back." My eyebrow went up in confusion. "What do you mean I'm gone?" I ask curious to why he said that. "We lost you years ago and still seem to have lost you." said Sam with a slight frown. "No I'm right here..." I started but realized they were talking about the happy go lucky me the one that would put a joke in a statement.

I look at them and than look to the floor "Sorry guys for not being in contact there's a lot on my plate lately." "It's not that Tish we just notice that you seem space and distant about something." Kenny said getting to the point hoping to who knows want that I won't explode on him. I stare at him and thought on my words carefully, but before I could answer them their boss Gibbs told them they had a dead marine that was in downtown D.C. I wish them luck on the case and I was on my way home.

A week after my whole thing with John Hoffman I was back to work. I was the first one in for I couldn't wait to get back to work I was so bored without doing anything for my team. I was sitting at my desk going over some old paperwork that I had to do before wednesday rolled up which were just three folders worth of paperwork. As I was doing my work my cell rang I look at the caller ID and notice it was my sister calling. "Hey, What going on?" I asks through the phone while looking at my paperwork. "I need advice on something?" Sam asks who was fiddling with her coffee mug at home. "What kind?" I answered curious and putting my pen down and leaning back in my chair.

Sam sigh and look at her coffee pitcher wondering if she should get more coffee. "How do you get to tell a guy you like him but all he does is flirt with other woman around you?" IKnew this question would come up and I was in the same situation like with Moragn. "I don't know if I can help you with that, but I think you should at least talk to him about some of your problems with some of the things he does." I said hoping it would work cuz it did me about Morgan but Morgan he always listen to me and he would always help me with anything. One thing I haven't done really is tell him how I felt about him. He knows I care about him and that some days I go to him and talk about how my day is and he tells me his day or how his life is. "But ...I don't know about that Tish." Sam said through the phone unsure of herself about it.

As I was talking on the phone I didn't notice the team walking in coming back from Vermont. Morgan was talking to Reid when he notice me sitting there talking on my phone and doing paperwork at the same time all he did was chuckle as he sat down at his desk to get some of his paperwork done. Reid was surprized to see me here but he knew I hated to sit at home and doing nothing. Emily was still talking with JJ about their week in Vermont and about one of the guys they talk to was trying to hook up with her. Leave it to Emily to make someone who's on the phone to look up and said dropping phone to floor and causing someone to curse under breath for dropping phone.

I was expecting them back this quick and when I heard Emily's statement about the guy I had to look up and doing so I dropping my phone to the floor. I cursed cause I hope it didn't flip the phone shut. As I pick it up I notice it hadn't shut on itself and that Sam was still there. "You still there?" I sadi hoping to who knows what that she was. "Yea what happen?" "A story I was overhearring for me to drop the phone from my shoulder." I said hoping Emily heard that. All Emily did was look at me with I can't belive she heard me. "Oh it must of been funny." Sam said chuckling over the phone.


	6. Chapter 6

Crazy world of life

Chapter 6: When the fun never ends.

Recap: "A story I was overhearring for me to drop the phone from my shoulder." I said hoping Emily heard that. All Emily did was look at me with I can't belive she heard me. "Oh it must of been funny." Sam said chuckling over the phone. :

Sam was lying down on her couch laughing her heart out to hear Tish being silly to her friends to whoever it was that she was joking around with. "So you want to hang tonight at my place?" "Only if I'm not going no where." I said continuing my paperwork ignoring Emily's protest. "Cool I know a place you might like to party at." Sam said sitting up and walking to the kitchen looking for a phone number to the joint she had mentioned. "Hey what are you doing?" I ask trying not to pry to much. "Just looking for that number the manger had given me that's all."

Derek was sitting there watching me. He was still worried that I was still hurting from my injuries from John Hoffman and he was also wondering how in the world he got out. There was no possible way of good behavier. Derek knew the rest of the team found it hard to believe as he did. Derek was all but angry at himself for not keeping his promise to his baby doll. Reid notice that Derek was torturing himself for not being the hero he said he was going to be for Tish. "Hey Derek? It's not your fault stuff happens like you said to me all the time when I think I failed someone or something."

Derek Knew the kid was right and he let the blame go, but the John Hoffman getting out he didn't let go. "So Kid you have any idea of how the guy got out?" "No, but Emily and I have come up with something that was close to something." Even if I was on the phone with my sister I heard what Reid had just said. Sam was having a hard time finding the number that the manger had given her out of flirting, but the only reason she kept it was just in case of a hang out. As Sam was digging through the drawers of her kitchen, Kenny was knocking on her door.

Kenny stood there knocking at Sam's door for about 10 minutes. He knew she was home he could hear drawers opening and closing. So Kenny decide even if Sam would be angry at him for it. He rang the bell non stop. Sam had to stop digging to answer her fucking door and yelled at Kenny trying to kill her door bell. I was sitting confused on to why I heard my sister's door bell killing itself in the background. Sam got to her door and open the door. "Why the hell are you ringing my door bell like it did something to you!" Sam said to Kenny with an annoyed look. "Hey I've been standing here knocking for like 10 minutes hearing things coming from inside and what the hell were you doing!?" Kenny asks with the same annoyed look.

I was sitting in my chair so confused to what was going on through the phone. Reid notice my confused look. "Hey what's with the look?" Reid asks with his own confused look. "My sister Sam is talking to someone at her door for ringing her door bell." "Was it ringing like non stop kind or every 5 seconds?" asks Reid again. "It was non-stop ringing and Sam said to her visitor that was ringing her door bell 'Why the hell are you ringing my door bell like it did something to you.' and it kinda made me smile but confused." I said hoping that cleared that up.

Reid nodded his head "Yup sounds just about what I heard." Reid said slight smiling. I smiled back at him and went back to hearing Sam talking to Kenny. "So can I come in?" asks Kenny trying not start laughing. "Fine come on in oh and I'm on the phone with Tish so..." Sam was cut off with Kenny yelling "HI TISH!" Kenny shouted enough for me to hear. I had to take to phone from my ear. Sam was the next to shout. "NOT IN MY EAR ASSHOLE!" I put the phone down and just let my breathe go I wasn't going to yell here I'm just going to let then yell it out. "Hey my bad just wanted to say hi." said Kenny with a small smile "I know but seriously you had to yelled in my ear!" Sam said Slightly angry.

Derek smile for he knew who I was talking to. "So Baby Doll they like to yell at one another?" "I don't know but apparently they do." I said to Morgan. Derek got up from his chair and sat down on the edge of my desk and notice that I haven't really touch my paperwork cuz the conversation I was having was more interesting. "You haven't touch your paperwork?" "I know it's my sister's fault." I said almost in a whimpering voice which got Morgan to chuckle at that. Sam stop yelling at Kenny and sat down on the couch putting me on speak without knowing and all they hear is me talking to someone about paperwork not being finish.

Kenny was sitting on the other end of the couch looking at Sam. "Sam who is your sister talking to?" "I don't know but she seems comfortable talking to who ever." Sam said while Kenny put his feet on the coffee table, Sam toss a pillow at him. "Feet off coffee table." "Okay okay they are off." Derek and I were laughing at how slow Reid can be at catching things. Garica came in and smile "Hey sweetheart how are you feeling?" Garica asks me I had totally forgot about Sam being on the phone. "I'm good ready to work again." "I bet so do you know why he got out?" Garica asks wondering "No I don't the whole time I was his hostage I was wondering the same thing and of course he said 'Good behavior' but I can't hardly believe that." I said all serious like. Sam and Kenny caught that but Kenny knew Tish was an FBI agent but Sam didn't so he pretended to be confused.

"They're talking about that guy we caught." Sam said confused "Yea I know confusing as hell." Kenny said Argeeing to Sam statement. "Kenny I was thinking of a get together with Tish and I want you to come too so that we all can get back in contact with one another." "Good idea you have a place to go to?" Kenny ask with a eyebrow raise cuz he knew there wouldn't be one she can think of. "Yea I do have one but I can't seem to fine the number and I put it in the kitchen somewhere." "Is that why I heard drawers opening and closing in the kitchen?" "Yep that was where the noise was coming from." Sam said with a smile and going back to the kitchen to look for it leaving the phone in the living room.

I grab my phone after realizing I was still on the phone with her. "Hey Sam have you found that number yet and has Kenny stop being a pain in your butt?" "Hey I'm not a pain!" said Kenny through the phone. I laughed at that "So has she found that number she said she was looking for?" "She's still looking for it." Kenny said shaking his head. "I have a place that we can go to hang out I go there sometimes with my friends to hang out or to joke with cute guys." Morgan shook his head while Garica and Emily smile knowing exactly what she was talking about. Kenny had a look of oh no going to get stuck with Sam and Tish flirting with guys. "Are you guys going to flirt with guys all night while we're there?" "Hehehe no you think I was going to go to a bar with my sister and drag you along for you to be the only guy there while we joke around with wannabes." I said laughing

Sam came back to the living room looking defeated. "I can't find it." "Well Tish said she's knows a place we can go to." "Really Tish you do?" Sam said taking her seat back on the couch. "Yea It's a great place." "So what time do you want us there?" asks Kenny with a smile. "Be there around 8 okay." I said picking up my pen and looking at my paperwork. "Okay we'll be there." Sam said with a happy tone in her voice. I gave them the address to the bar and hang up.

Sam shut her cell phone and look to Kenny. "Is there a reason your here Kenny?" "I came to see you and to see if you heard of your sister but I walk in on that so I'm glad she's doing okay." "Yea I am too." Sam said smiling. Derek chuckle at me I look at him "What are you chuckling about?" "You talking to your sister about going to that bar we go to." Umm yea So it's a great place to go to Morgan." "No doubt about that, that's for sure." Morgan said with a smile, I wanted to hide in my own world with him smiling at me all day long but I can't. Garica caught the look and started laughing. I froze in my spot and look over at Garica and curse in my head for being caught by Garcia.

Later in the day I left the Bureau to my place to get ready to party out with my sister and Kenny. Hoping that the rest of the team doesn't shows up. I walk into my apartment and hop in the shower to relax my nerves I had all day hanging about with Morgan, cuz most people that I work with knows that I like him. I climb out of the shower and wrap a towel around my body and walking to my room to find an outfit to wear. Sam was already out the door and at the place seeing Kenny by the door standing there with Abby and Mcgee. "This was surppose to be just Tish, you and I!" "I kept telling them that but they kept begging me to come so I gave in." Kenny said with a shugged of his shoulders.

I was walking to the place I like to go and saw Sam and Kenny standing there with two other people of course I knew it was going to happen but what can you do. "Hey guys." "Hey Tish." Sam said while hugging me and I hugged back. "So who is with you guys?" I asks wondering "Oh this is Abby and Tim." Sam said answering my question. "I thought it was just going to be You and Kenny?" "Well Kenny gave in to peer pressure from Abby and Tim." Sam said with an annoyed look. I laugh "Hey it's cool they can stay cuz my friends decided to tagged along too." "Hey sugar sorry if we're late!" Garica said with her sweet like smile. "It's fine Penny." "Hey Tish heard what happen to you I'm glad your feeling okay." said Kevin "Thanks Kevin." I said with a warm smile. "So has Chocolate thunder shown up yet?" Garica asks with a grin I knew to well. "No he hasn't Penny."

Sam and Kenny look at one another in confusion. "oh man I'm sorry Sam Kenny meet Penelope Garica and her boyfriend Kevin Lynch." "Hey you must be Sam Tish's twin sister! Tish told me a lot of stuff about you!" Garica said all excited "Whoa Baby Girl relax we have all night to be excited." Said Derek coming over looking handsome as ever, I tried not to look at him but it was hard to look away. "Hey Baby Doll you look beautiful tonight you know that." "Umm... Yea I know you look ...ummm." That was all I could say without being caught but it fail cuz it got Garica laughing.

Tony who just happening to be coming to the same place had a smile on his face. "So Sam you do come to bars?" "Shut up Tony!" Sam said to him turn from him angry. Derek gave the guy a look but didn't say anything to him. "Hey Sam your beautiful tonight also." Morgan said to her. Sam's anger went away and she smile at Morgan with a warm smile. I saw it so did Garica, Penny notice that the green bug was coming out. "Oh come on let's go inside and have some fun." "Okay Penny I'm right behind you." I said following Garica inside the bar. Derek eyes followed Tish inside and Kenny caught it and realize that Sam's flirting never really had an affect on him. The guys love interest was Sam's sister who had disappeared in the bar. So Kenny had to shake his head, he was surround by two of his best friends that had a problem telling their love interest that they care for them.

Reid and the others showed up and Derek smiled "Hey Pretty boy you made it." "Yea I made it so where's Tish?" "Inside with Baby Girl." Derek said with a small smile. Rossi notice that Morgan was worried about her. "Hey don't worry to much Morgan I'm sure she's fine." "I know Rossi." Derek said look at Rossi. Emily walk past Reid, Morgan, and Rossi with JJ next to her and they went inside. Sam took Abby's arm and gently dragged her inside, the men all followed shortly afterwards. Once inside I was having so much fun with Garica that I totally forgot about how my sister was flirting with my guy that I like for 9 years of working with the BAU. We were disturbed from our fun when Emily, JJ, Abby, and my sister came over.

Emily notice something that wasn't surposed to be happening at a club. Emily notice that I was a little angry and that my jealous self was coming out. "Oh come on Tish you know out of us all that Morgan is going to be flirting with other girls!" I knew that but I was thinking why does it have to be my sister he had to flirt with. "I know Emily." I said to her but look her way "But plz don't read me like an open book cuz I'm not an open book." I said again with a smile. "Well techinally you are an open book you let your guard down around Garica but you have your guard up around Morgan. But when he says something you can't help but melt you have a hard time keeping your guard up around him." Reid said being the genius of reading people.

Sam and Kenny look at me but it was Sam that spoke first. "So you do have someone special in your life!" "Umm no they say lies I don't." I said trying to get Sam off the crush topic. Emily notice that was and started laughing. "Your not going to get her to change the topic Tish and you know that." Emily said to me with a smile. I buried my head in shame for my stupidity. "How come you said in the car a week ago when Kenny and I were drving you home that you didn't anyone special in your life that important to you?" Sam asks confused and wanting the truth this time.

I wanted to hide but I had to say it. "Look the reason I didn't say it back than was because that Welll..." I was having a hard time explaining it but that didn't stop Garica, JJ, and Emily from explaining it. "She has a thing for Derek Morgan who is over there who is dancing with all those ladies ." Said Garica "And She knows that he has feelings for her cuz he told her once before." Said JJ "But both are afraid that the friendship they have between them will break between them." said Emily with a small frown. "She was the only one that knew about Derek's past hard ships and He's the only one that knows hers." said Reid

I smiled weakly and buried my face in my arms to hided my shame and embrassment. Sam smiled and laughed a little. I brought my head up and looked her way confused on to way she was laughing. "Why are you laughing?" I asks confused. Kenny was the one to explain that one. "She has the same problem with DiNozzo." "Hey!" Sam shouted at Kenny with a look. Emily smiled and pat me on the back to get me to lift my head up from the table, I did so when Sam hit Kenny on the arm to stop his goofy smile of his.

Hotch and Rossi were sitting at a different table watching the others Hotch was concern not worried but concerned about how I was coping of being back to work after almost being killed by John Hoffman. "Hotch we all concerned about her but she's okay and you know that." "I know but how did John get out and why would he target Tish as his victim?" "That we have to ask John himself about that." Rossi said to Hotch with a serious stare. Morgan came over to where Emily and them were and pat me on the shoulder. I turn to look at him "Yea Morgan what is it?" "You like to dance with me Baby Doll?" I was frozen in my spot and for the first time Sam said to him "She'll love to dance with you." Morgan smile at me with his smile and I just melt and grab his hand and he guide me to the dance floor to dance to the slow song that was playing.

Garica was shock that Tish went with Morgan to dance at the beautiful song that was playing, she smile because maybe there might be a chance they might hook up tonight. I put my head on Morgan's shoulder I love the way he smells. While I was dancing with Morgan. Sam was upset again and asks a question to my crazy friends. "So how long have you guys know my sister?" My team all look at each other and smiled "I knew her for 9 years now."said Reid "Same here with JJ and I." said Garica with a smile. "I know her for about 6 years." said Emily.

Sam and Kenny look at each other and took a drink of their drinks and said at the same time "Whoa!" Garica laughed and took her coat off to chill. "So how long has Derek Morgan known her?" asks Sam "He known her for about 9 years going on to 10 same with Hotch." said Reid looking up from his book that he was about to finish. While they were talking Derek and I were having a good time dancing to that slow song. Derek had his head rested next to mine with my hand near his heart. "Hey Baby Doll you know you scared me when John Hoffman took you and torture you." "I know it did and it scared me too and I was trying so hard to keep him from killing the Marines." "I know you would but losing you it would torture me and I wouldn't know want to do if you had never made it." I look at him with a look of hurt. "Morgan don't say that Plz it's upsetting to hear it." I said on the blink of crying.

Sam was watching us and notice I was about to cry but she was block from going over there by DiNozzo "What do you want DiNozzo?" "Hey look I know I said something wrong and I feel bad about it." "And is this your way of saying that you made a mistake on not saying I was beautiful tonight." Sam said coldly "Okay I get it your upset that I didn't say you were beautiful and I was wrong I should have mention it." Tony said being truthful to his words and Sam couldn't stay mad at him. "Okay I forgive you this time but next time you upset me on not saying I was beautiful when the team decides to hang out together I will not forgive you and I let you know when it be to forgive you." Sam said sternly and coldly.

I back away from Morgan and went back to the others and sat down and put my head in my arms. Garica grab my arm and gently dragged me to the ladies room. "Sugar you okay your about to cry?" I couldn't hold it anymore and I hugged Garica and cried in her shoulder I was hoping I wasn't going to be crying tonight but it did. "Hey sugar what happen?" "He was scared that I was in the hands of John Hoffman and that if I had died he wouldn't know want he would do." I said to Garica trying to dry my tears with my hands but it wasn't working. Garica grab my hands and made me look straight at her. "You had all of us scared but not as much as Chocolate Thunder and your sister, and Chocolate goodness would've killed the guy if he had killed you." "But he was sounding if I was gone from him he wouldn't be himself and that life wouldn't be the same for him."

Garica pulled me into a hugged and said to me in my ear. "Morgan is worried about you. He's scared that John might get out again and target someone else the next time and he wants to make sure your okay." I look at her after pulling away from her and smile "I'm sorry for making you worry so much Penny." "Hey it's okay but maybe say that to Chocolate thunder so that way he isn't torturing himself about it."

While we were in the bathroom Morgan came to the table and sat down in my chair and just sat there staring at the drink he had ordered. Reid was the first to speak to him. "Hey you okay Morgan?" Sam turned her head to the direction to Morgan with a questioning look. "Yea I'm fine Kid I think I hurt Baby Doll's feelings on accident earlier." Derek said sighing and staring that the beer that was sitting there. "Hey knowing my sister she'll get over it." Sam said with a smile "I don't know if this one can be one she's get over with." Morgan said being honest but continue to want he was saying. "Because it was about her being taken hostage by John Hoffman who we've caught and put in jail a year ago in Montana."

Kenny look Sam's way then back to Morgan's "So your saying he wanted revenge against you and the only way he could do that was through Tish." "No not exactly but some what." said Reid looking down at the table. Penny and I came out of thw ladies room and came back to the table. "Hey Morgan can we talk for a minute?" I asks him with a smile. Morgan smiled back and got up and followed me to the dance floor. Sam watch us go looking at Morgan's ass. Emily caught where she was looking and chuckled "You can try but he has already capture Tish in his nets and him in hers." Sam knew what she was saying but it never hurts to look at someone's ass.

On the dance floor Morgan and I were dancing to a fast sound we were both close to one another and it got me to talk to him alone. "Hey Morgan look sorry about before it's just I know you worry and I really enjoy that you do." "I'm sorry myself for making it sound like it did." He said while he stop and I stop of course and he came closer and kiss me on the forehead and pulled away and smiled at me for I was blushing a really deep red. "plus you know I love you right?" "Yea I love you too." I said blushing even more at the words. Sam saw the connection that I had with Derek Morgan and notice that it was more than just someone important to me, he was the one for me and only me, like how wolves find their soulmates.

Kenny chuckle and turned to Sam "Now you just have to get DiNozzo to confess to you." "What are you crazy!?" Sam shouted Abby smiled a wicked smile "Yea Sam go get Tony and confess to him." DiNozzo was sitting there surprised that they were talking about this in front of him. Hotch was about to say something to Rossi at their table when his cell rang. "Hello?" Has Hotch talked on the phone Rossi went to get the others more so Morgan and I.

Morgan and I were laughing on the dance floor but stop when We saw Rossi standing there. "Hey you two having fun?" He said to us "Yea what up?" Morgan said to Rossi "We might have to get going case might made itself known." Rossi said with a serious voice "Okay we're get our coats." Morgan said walking with me to get our coats and meeting with the others who were already getting their coats on. Sam was confused on why I was putting on my coat. "Hey where you going?" She asks wondering "Going with Morgan somewhere for he wanted to show me something." I said to her hoping it draw to something else. "Okay just wondering." Morgan and I left the bar and was on our way to the Bureau.

Kenny stood and stretch grabing his coat, putting it on. "Well guys I'm heading home for our company had left the area." "Same here." Sam said a little sad that I had left to be with Morgan. So they left the bar Sam went with Abby to her house and McGee went home to his own apartment and the same with Kenny and Tony to their own homes.


End file.
